Tercer Capítulo de la 3ra Temporada de El Tigre
by Fer171198
Summary: Aqui la introducción de 5 nuevos heroes, 4 del pasado, osea, hace 605 años, y 1 del presente y, posible nuevo amor de Logan...


Se titula "Encuentros del pasado"  
>Hace mucho tiempo había una niña llamada Xochilt, medía lo mismo que Manny, era una princesa de un pueblo azteca. La emperatriz tenia un tio que le tenia mucha confianza, pero el tio lo unico que queria era que el fuera ser el emperador matando a su sobrina, y así, cuando los emperadores murieran, le entregarían el trono a Él. Así paso el tiempo hasta que un día, la niña encontro un ave fenix, se asombro tanto que la queria atrapar pero, al momento de tocarla, le dio poderes a la niña, parecidos a los de La familia Fontana pero a la antigua. Pero por alguna razón, sus hermanos y su tio obtuvo poderes de la misma ave que ella.<p>

705 años después, en la ciudad Milagro, El Tigre estaba peleando contra El oso.

¿Crees que me podras derrotar esta vez, Tigre?-dice el oso

-¡Pues mira esto!-grita Manny Saltando al cielo y saca su poder interno y de un golpe derrota al oso.

Retiro lo dicho-dice el oso derrotado-Te lo dije-dice Manny lléndose.

En casa de los Rivera, Manny, Frida y Logan estaban hablando sobre como la pasaron en las vacaciones de verano.

Yo fui a visitar a mis parientes lejanos-dijo Manny-Yo, hice nuevas canciones con mi banda, (Los Sombreros Atomicos) y hasta tocamos la cancion de "I got a dream"-dice emocionada Frida.

Yo alrededor del país, busqué consejo de como decifrar mi pasado, pero no logre nada-dice desanimado Logan.

Animate-dice Manny-No es tan malo, ya encontraras la manera de saber tu pasado.

Si tu estubieras en mi lugar lo verias de otra manera hermano, lo que pasa es que no has sentido lo que es perder el conocimiento, y sobre todo, no saber quienes son tus verdaderos padres. ¡Eres un insensible!-dice Logan molesto.

¿A si?-dice Manny molesto-pues almenos soy mas fuerte que tu, señór perdedor de su mente.

Nos las arreglaremos aya afuera-dice Logan.

¡Callense!-grita White Pantera-Se puede saber por que estan peleando?

-No, nada, eh, solo estabamos juegando-dijo Logan algo inconforme

Ah, bueno-dijo Pantera.

Al decir esas palabras, se estrelló un bulto arriba del edificio. Rapidamente subieron a la asotea los cuatro, Logan se arrimo para ver que se estrelló.

wowww!-dijo Logan, se enteró que el supuesto bulto era una chica (la de sus sueños) vestida con armadura de aguila

-¿Como te llamas?-pregunto Logan

-Mariana-contestó la niña

-Que bonito nombre-dijo Logan-

Gracias y... tu como te llamas?-Pregunto Mariana

-Logan-contestó Logan-

y ellos son mi familia, mira, ella se llama Frida, una amiga, el es Manny, mi hermano y el es White Pantera, mi padre.

A claro-dijo la chica-mi prima me platico mucho de ustedes. ¿A bueno, y necesitas ayuda? Te ves muy mal-le ofrece Logan

-No gracias-contesta la quinceañera-De hecho estoy en combate contra el tio de una amiga mia-¿Podemos ayudarte?-pregunta Logan-

Claro-dice la niña.

Entonces los cinco amigos van a donde esta la amiga de Mariana peleando, Logan, White Pantera y Tigre pelean contra el sujeto hasta que éste escapa.

¡No te molestes en buscarme Xochilt, ya te atraparé la proxima vez!-dice el sujeto mientras se va de ahí.

Luego la chica presenta a su amiga a sus nuevos amigos, la niña se llama Xochilt, emperatriz y superheroina mejor conocida como La Princesa Fenix y a sus hermanos menores, Hiztlacihualt, leon plateado y Cuahuti/serpiente roja, mientras Xochilt y Cuahuti compartian sus ideas para atrapar su familiar traidor, Logan no dejaba de ver a Mariana porque le gustaba, pero así un grado de que si le hicieran algo malo a Mariana, Logan se vengaría matando a quien le hiciera daño a Mariana, mientras que Xochitl a cada rato veía a Manny porque le gustaba, pero no tanto como Logan a Mariana, pero, de alguna forma, lo oculta.

Al día siguiente, Xochilt fingio ante su tio que se rendía y que le daría el turno de principe, pero Logan, El Tigre, Cuahuti y Mariana le atacaron por las espaldas, pero el tio los derrivo a todos diciendo: Hasta nunca, perdedores, sacando de sus manos una gran llama para fundirlos, hiba a matarlos, pero Hiztacihuatl, el más pequeño hermano, le dio vida a una roca convirtiendola en un guerrero de roca, éste derrivó al tio mientras que el niño mas pequeño se divertía como su creación derrivaba a su tio, el tio fue derrivado, así que Xochilt llevó a la carcel a su tio por intento de asesinato (en la carcel de hace 705 años, obviamente) y agradecen a Hiztacihuatl por salvarlos, los hermanos regresan a su era con abrir un portal.

Que aventura la de hoy-dijo Mariana

-Si, toda una aventura, oigan ¿Quieren ir a la tienda de churros?, yo invito-dijo Logan

-Va-dijeron los demás

-Ya sé, hagamos una carrera de aquí a la tienda-dijo Mariana que se fué corriendo convertida en Aguila Dorada con su amuleto.

Mariana, Ya veras, te voy a alcanzar-gritó Logan a Mariana porque Mariana ya estaba más lejos.

Así que Manny, Frida, Logan y Mariana fueron a la tienda de churros, Logan ya olvido aquella discución con Manny y se acordo de Mariana, se sentía generoso, y a la vez, enamorado. Fin

Bueno, aqui termina otro capitulo, Chiao, adiós, arigato


End file.
